Racontes nous une histoire
by Soul004
Summary: Que faire quand vos parents vous emmènent en promenade en famille, interrompant ainsi le court d'une partie de votre jeu video préféré ? Réponse : demander à votre tante de vous raconter chemin faisant l'histoire cachée de vos héros... Deux nouveaux chapitres en ligne : "La récolte d'herbes sèches et de laine miteuse", suivi de :  "La mélancolie d'un pirate du ciel".
1. Balthier veille au grain

Que faire quand vos parents vous ont obligés à les suivre dans une promenade en famille, d'une longueur indéterminée, interrompant ainsi le court d'une partie de votre jeu video préféré ? Réponse : demander à votre tante de vous raconter chemin faisant l'histoire cachée de vos héros, celle qui ne figure dans aucune quête mais qui rend si intéressants les acteurs de votre jeu. Cette fic est donc une série de courtes histoires sans autre lien entre elles que l'envie de s'ammuser un peu avec les personnages. Les chapitres viendront s'y ajouter au gré de ma fantaisie.

* * *

><p>Histoires inspirée par le jeu final fantasy XII - Un jeu square enix - conception des personnages Akihiko Yoshida<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Balthier veille au grain<strong>

Depuis un moment déjà on pouvait entendre des pas. Lents, marqués d'un son métallique qui en alourdissait la portée. Les couloirs qu'ils avaient parcourus jusqu'à la grande salle étaient jalonnés des cadavres des sentinelles qui avaient tenté sans succès de leur barrer la route, mais là, tous sentaient que celui qui leur ferait face était d'un tout autre calibre.

Vaan s'avança. Balthier pouvait presque ressentir le sang bouillonnant du jeune homme courir le long de ses veines sous l'affolement des battements de son cœur. Il allait lui conseiller de reprendre son calme quand Basch prit à son tour les devants. Imposant par sa tranquille assurance acquise sur nombre de champs de bataille, la puissance qui se dégageait de lui obtint à sa place le résultat recherché : Vaan réprima son envie de courir au devant de l'ennemi et se maîtrisa, aspirant de longues goulées d'air qu'il relâchait doucement.

Le pirate du ciel, malgré l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait, ne put empêcher un mince sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Quelles têtes brûlées que ces deux-là ! Toujours à s'exposer au danger, et à vouloir protéger leurs princesses. S'ils continuaient ainsi ils ne feraient pas de vieux os... Heureusement il était là lui. Il se faisait une règle de ne pas trop s'impliquer dans les relations amicales qu'entretenaient ses compagnons et gardait ses distances. Cela lui permettait de conserver la tête froide.

« Oh ! », s'écria consternée Pénélo, la jeune amie de Vaan, portant immédiatement ses deux mains à sa bouche pour atténuer son cri.

C'était trop tard, la gigantesque silhouette encore informe qui pénétrait dans les lieux focalisa son attention sur elle. D'un commun élan, Balthier et Ashe se portèrent en avant, l'encadrant pour la soutenir.

« Princesse, contenez votre colère je vous prie » enjoignit Balthier à la demoiselle sise à ses côtés, fille du défunt roi Raminas et seule héritière du trône de Dalmasca.

Il fallait à tout prix contenir la jeune imprudente dont les subites impulsions avaient plus d'une fois mis Basch, son dévoué et auto-proclamé protecteur, en situation difficile. C'était une très bonne combattante mais elle prenait trop de risques, se jetant dans la bataille comme si chacune était la dernière. Pire qu'une tête brûlée, une désespérée et une vengeresse... Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, et il aurait pu faire de même car il avait découvert au détour de leur périple plus qu'il n'en aurait voulu sur son propre père. Mais en cours de route, il avait également développé sans vraiment le vouloir un respect et une affection pour ses compagnons. Maintenant il se sentait responsable de leur survie. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué bien sûr ! Même à Fran, son amie la plus dévouée. Toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser aller à un quelconque sentiment de vengeance personnelle à leur détriment.

Pour toute réponse, la princesse Ashe s'empara de son bouclier et tira son épée, jetant un regard noir de mépris à l'importun qui osait douter de ses justes intentions.

Ce dernier soupira, vaincu par l'obstination de la jeune femme, et se prépara à engager le combat en inventoriant mentalement les charmes de soins et de guérison qu'il lui restait encore. Les trois guerriers les plus agressifs de leur groupe s'étaient portés en première ligne. Cela lui laissait le rôle de la diversion, au cas où éventuellement, tous se retrouveraient à terre en même temps. Cette perspective avait fort peu de chance de se produire, la force de frappe des trois volontaires réunis semblant plus que suffisante. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'il se soit assuré à leur dernière étape d'un stock suffisant de munitions pour son tout nouveau fusil, merveille des merveilles dont il n'était pas peu fier. Derrière lui, Fran, et Pénélo qui s'était reprise, s'équipaient de leurs arcs et de leurs flèches, prêtes elles aussi à apporter le soutien nécessaire aux combattants.

« Aouch ! » s'époumona Vaan, le corps propulsé au travers de la pièce jusqu'aux pieds de Balthier, la main toujours serrée sur la poignée de son épée. Son bouclier retomba avec fracas sur le sol, tournant sur lui même telle une toupie, dans un bruit de tonnerre.  
>Et voilà ! Ce jeune imbécile n'avait pas attendu et avait engagé seul le combat pour s'être ensuite fait immédiatement repousser ! Le flibustier tendit un bras recouvert d'une manche de fin coton blanc terminée par une délicate dentelle, agrippa de sa main l'épaule de l'adolescent et le releva, dévoilant derrière une sophistication apparente une musculature indéniable.<p>

« Pfff ! merci Balthier » prit le temps de remercier Vaan, déjà enveloppé d'une nimbe dorée qui restaurait son ardeur. Avec un clin d'œil à Pénélo qui venait de le revigorer, il se rua à nouveau vers son agresseur auquel Basch et Ashe, à tour de rôle, tenaient tête, récupérant au passage la protection adamantine.

Balthier fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il venait de lancer un nouveau sort de soin sur Basch, couvert de blessures et qui s'épuisait. Leur opposant était résistant, bien à l'abri derrière son armure. Il fallait l'affaiblir. Il questionna du regard Fran qui lui répondit en secouant négativement la tête. Apparemment, sa cuirasse le faisait bénéficier d'une protection magique qui résistait aux sortilèges d'altération d'état et d'annulation pourtant puissants de la viéra, tout en étant suffisamment légère pour ne pas ralentir ses mouvements. L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion ou ils perdraient le combat.

Échangeant son fusil contre une lance à deux bouts dont il ne se servait que très rarement, il vint à l'appui de ses trois compères et asséna avec force et précision des coups rayonnant d'air glacé. L'enveloppe de l'être qui cachait son visage derrière un masque, par les ouvertures duquel émanait un souffle incandescent, se refroidissait. Son plastron enfin gelé se fendilla sous un assaut de Basch, dont la hache, ayant paré de multiples attaques, s'en trouvait renforcée. Une flèche tirée par l'une des deux archères s'incrusta profondément dans la fente et celle-ci s'élargit tout du long. D'un coup de taille, Vaan acheva l'opération et le torse de l'ultime obstacle vivant qu'ils devaient vaincre dans la forteresse fut exposé vulnérable à leurs yeux, rugissant avec colère.

Tous quatre se replièrent, se mettant à l'écart de la fureur flamboyante de l'assaillant, ivre de rage d'avoir perdu la carapace qui lui avait assuré jusqu'ici l'invincibilité. Les ondes d'énergie libérée faisaient trembler sol murs et plafonds, le grondement émanant de sa gorge s'amplifiait et assaillait les oreilles sensibles de la viéra. Pénélo chercha à dresser les boucliers magiques indispensables pour échapper aux flammes et à l'irradiation déployées autour d'eux. Fran ne lui était d'aucune aide, les actions de cette dernière étaient engourdis par l'intensité des chocs en retour qui martelaient ses sens. Au point culminant de la commotion, un halo rouge entoura cette dernière et elle se laissa envahir par la furie. Surpris, les autres la virent prendre élan et se propulser dans les airs pour venir vers le monstre difforme et l'assaillir, engageant un combat au corps à corps où ils ne pouvaient plus intervenir sans risquer de la blesser.

« Il faut la calmer ! » hurla Pénélo, essoufflée. Bien que presque à court de magie, elle se préparait à envoyer un remède à large spectre lorsque Balthier en interrompit l'incantation.

— C'est inutile Pénélo, on ne peut plus l'arrêter maintenant. Conserve tes forces pour la soigner après, dit-il d'une voix tendue, rendue rauque par l'inquiétude.

Basch, Ashe et Vaan profitaient de ce répit pour changer de stratégie. Le tranchant de leurs armes avait été émoussé par la solidité de l'armure de leur ennemi. Basch haussa les épaules, la réflexion n'était pas son fort, et il empoigna tout simplement son épée à deux mains. Il la leva, puis il effectua des pas chassés autour des deux belligérants, guettant la moindre opportunité de porter un coup sans porter atteinte à la guerrière. Ashe, que l'explosion incontrôlée de Fran avait rendue à sa raison, rengaina épée et bouclier, se concentrant uniquement sur le soutien de l'équipe. Vaan, lui, se plaça aux côtés de Pénélo, et se remémora tous les sorts de magie élémentaire qu'il gardait en réserve. Ceux de glace n'étaient pas les sorts qu'il réussissait le mieux mais il faudrait bien s'en contenter car il semblait que ni le feu ni l'air n'avaient d'effet sur l'espèce de dragon rougeoyant qui leur faisait face. Il attendit, reprenant son souffle, que Fran s'épuise et lui laisse une ouverture...

Sous l'offensive constante de la viéra en furie et des charges intermittentes de l'ancien chevalier de Dalmasca, le démon à forme humaine perdait sa vivacité. Ses gestes étaient moins lestes, laissant à découvert les parties sensibles de son corps qu'un cuir épais recouvrait. Basch en profitait et formait avec Fran un étonnant tandem. Celle-ci, bien que sous l'influence d'une violence irraisonnée, devait inconsciemment faire appel à l'expérience acquise dans leurs combats communs.

C'est sous les rugissements de frustration de son ennemi qui emplissaient la salle et rebondissaient en écho sur les murs qu'elle finit par s'écrouler, vaincue par la fatigue et les attaques de son adversaire qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à esquiver. Presque aussitôt une double aura l'entoura, bouclier et soin l'englobant chaleureusement et lui permettant de se revivifier. Elle jeta un regard trouble vers ses sauveurs, Pénélo et Vaan, synchronisés dans une incantation commune. Au dessus d'elle, soumis par les maléfices de Ashe que celle-ci libérait avec vigueur la bête immonde se figeait.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Sans qu'un mot fut échangé, Basch et Fran se retirèrent juste à temps pour éviter d'être pris dans la puissante marée ondoyante invoquée par Balthier. L'être de feu se débattit vainement, hurlant son impuissance, et termina sa vie dans un jaillissement de poussières et d'os broyés qui retombèrent dans toute la pièce.

Le silence accueillit la victoire.

Ce n'était qu'un combat de plus dans la longue lignée de batailles qu'ils avaient initiée il y a quelque mois. Qu'un combat de plus dans lequel ils avaient été bien prêts de perdre un des leurs. Qu'un combat de plus qui les rendraient plus fort, jusqu'au moment où la véritable raison de leur voyage se révélerait à eux.

FIN


	2. Pénélo cuisine !

Voici une petite histoire à partir d'une question d'un de mes jeunes auditeurs : "Comment l'équipe de FFXII prennent-ils leur repas lorsqu'ils sont en voyage entre deux villes ? Qui fait la cuisine ? "

* * *

><p><strong>Pénélo cuisine !<strong>

La journée avait été longue. Leur errance à travers les plaines d'Ozmone avait été ponctuée de nombreux combats éreintants. Van et Pénélo, les plus jeunes, faisaient très souvent preuve d'imprudence, et ne devaient leur salut qu'aux plus expérimentés qui arrivaient pour les soutenir. À ce point là de leur voyage, ces deux-là devaient certes acquérir de l'expérience mais ils avaient également besoin d'acquérir du bon sens et d'apprendre à éviter des combats inutiles.

Le jour touchait donc à sa fin, sur un énième sermon de Balthier :

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais, Vaan ! Combattre ainsi de front sans avoir auparavant inspecté les alentours, est non seulement idiot mais met en danger tout le groupe ! ».

Effectivement, le jeune garçon jouissant de son combat contre un Mesménir n'avait pas vu les deux Vipères ondulant au loin, qui s'étaient rapprochées au son de la bataille et menaçaient de l'encercler. Basch se porta à son secours, Ashe haussa les épaules et dégaina son épée, Pénélo se prépara à soigner son ami, la viéra banda son arc et Balthier... continua ses remontrances, désespéré de voir qu'ils n'avaient avancé que très peu aujourd'hui. Tant bien que mal, l'adolescent s'en sortit indemne et tous reprirent la route, cherchant un refuge pour la nuit.

Le campement est finalement dressé sous le couvert d'une anfractuosité rocheuse qui formait un surplomb. Tous sont fatigués et leurs estomacs grondent : un bon repas leur ferait du bien.

Fran s'avance vers leur cantine lorsqu'elle est arrêtée dans son élan par Pénélo, qui désire se faire pardonner les incidents qu'elle et Vaan avaient provoqués dans la journée :

« Non, repose-toi Fran, je me charge du repas ».

Un vent de terreur s'abat sur le camp. La cuisine de Pénélo est plus qu'une arme, c'est une malédiction pour tous.

« Certainement pas ! s'écrie Balthier abruptement, Fran cuisinera.

— Mais pourquoi ? demande Pénélo surprise, car elle croyait rendre service à tous.

— Parce qu-

— Parce que toi aussi tu es fatiguée, n'est-ce-pas, Balthier ? » interrompt Vaan de justesse en lançant un regard de reproche au pirate, certain qu'avec son franc parler il n'aurait pas ménagé la fierté innocente de la jeune fille.

Balthier hausse les épaules :

« Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon ! » lance-t-il en s'éloignant, doublement irrité. S'ils avaient été seuls, lui et Fran auraient déjà rejoint la prochaine ville. Il se languissait du confort d'un lit au matelas souple et aux draps fins ainsi que de l'amertume d'un café bien noir, dégusté nonchalamment à la terrasse d'un bistrot.

Sous les regards atterrés de ceux qui restent, Pénélo commence à réunir les ingrédients et ustensiles qu'elle juge indispensables à la préparation du dîner.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, propose Vaan.

— Pas question » s'entête fièrement Pénélo, heureuse de cette mission qui la change agréablement des combats.

Vaan laisse échapper une grimace, qu'on peut croire due au refus de la demoiselle. Mais, de la marmite s'élève une drôle d'odeur, et Vaan observe l'avancée des "travaux culinaires" d'un air de plus en plus anxieux.

« C'est prêt » annonce Pénélo, enjouée.

Dans l'assiette creuse qu'elle tend à chacun, glougloute encore un épais liquide saumâtre où quelques morceaux de viande, qui furent auparavant tendres, s'entrechoquent mollement.

Elle est toute contente, Pénélo, d'avoir réussi son plat. Et elle regarde assidûment les réactions de chacun des convives, avec la mine d'un enfant s'attendant à recevoir des compliments après avoir correctement récité ses tables de multiplications.

Ashe, princesse en exil d'un pays naguère florissant et par privilège première servie, porte délicatement une cuillerée à sa bouche :

« C'est... nouveau, réussit-elle à dire sans tousser, en faisant appel à toute la sophistication de sa royale condition.

— N'est-ce pas ? renchérit Pénélo, toute contente.

— C'était chaud, ça fait du bien, déclare Basch à son tour, en toute sincérité.

— Heu... oui » acquiesce Pénélo, quelque peu perplexe.  
>Basch, en bon soldat qui en a vu d'autres, s'était tout enfilé sans goûter et sans mâcher plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, sous les yeux éberlués de la cuisinière !<p>

Profitant de ce que l'attention s'était momentanément détournée d'elle, la princesse Ashe avait abandonné ses manières délicates de gente dame et terminé son assiette d'un coup : il faut comprendre par là qu'elle en avait jeté le contenu au loin, en remerciant secrètement les manières frustres de son autoproclamé protecteur, lequel venait de prouver qu'il l'était à plus d'un titre.

« Oh ! Tu as déjà fini, Ashe ! Je te ressers ? demande Pénélo, pleine d'espoir.

— Ah non ! ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'ex-dauphine, je veux dire, ce serait mauvais pour ma ligne, se reprend-elle en affichant un regard plein d'inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir froissé sa jeune amie. Mais c'est vrai qu'en plus du goût abject de la préparation, le gras qui surnageait dans la marmite ne pouvait qu'être indigeste et fort peu diététique.

— Ha ha ha ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi gourmande. Est-ce tellement bon que tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir t'arrêter ?

— Euh... Voilà, c'est çà, je suis découverte... murmure Ashe en baissant la tête, embarrassée par la lâcheté de ce mensonge. Décidément, plus cela allait, plus elle s'apercevait qu'elle pouvait être aussi perfide que le pirate.

— Et toi Vaan, comment trouves-tu mon plat ? interroge Pénélo en se tournant vers son ami, lequel n'avait pas encore eu le courage de commencer.

— J'attends que cela refroidisse un peu » dit-il.

Il espérait qu'une fois le met refroidi, le fumet en serait moins fort et le goût moins prononcé. Mais sous le regard plein d'espoir de Pénélo, il se rend compte qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, et entame son long chemin vers l'enfer. Car pour lui, point de salut. Pénélo ne le quitte pas des yeux, avec ses pupilles pleines d'étoiles auxquelles il ne peut pas résister. Une cuillerée après l'autre, il arrive difficilement à vider sa platée, son visage changeant de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il avale l'infâme ragoût.

Se sentant pâlir, puis verdir, il réussit à cacher ses traits derrière son assiette penchée et se dépêche de finir. La viande est la plus pénible à manger. Il mastique laborieusement les morceaux épars trop cuits et caoutchouteux. Il en a plein la bouche et hésite à déglutir, car son estomac résiste. Pourtant il le faut bien et les larmes qui montent à ses yeux font briller ses iris bleutés. En apparence, il a tout l'air de quelqu'un qui se régale. Pénélo est comblée d'aise, Ashe et Bach sont stupéfaits, Fran se lève et s'éloigne du campement discrètement.

Finalement il survit à cette torture domestique que seul son amour pour Pénélo lui a imposé. Et il redresse la tête en tendant son assiette.

« Mmm, je me suis régalé, Pénélo. Encore un peu, s'il-te-plaît » réclame-t-il sans sourciller, défiant l'expression horrifiée des deux adultes présents.

Qu'elle est heureuse, notre Pénélo si ingénue ! Les joues rosies de plaisir, elle verse deux bonnes louches à l'intention de son fidèle ami.

Entre temps, la viéra est revenue. Assise en tailleur, son assiette au creux de ses genoux, elle en retire délicatement chacun des morceaux de viande qu'elle jette dans les buissons au loin, d'un geste vif et puissant. Rien n'est gâché dans l'univers de Fran, et déjà de petits rongeurs partent à l'assaut de cette manne providentielle. Pénélo, intriguée, l'observe avec attention, sans s'offusquer le moins du monde du traitement dont son plat fait l'objet. Chacun sait que la viéra est difficile à contenter question nourriture, et que la viande n'est pas un de ses aliments préférés.

Son tri terminé, Fran goûte le liquide épais exempt de toute substance animale et fait la grimace. Elle ouvre alors une large bourse de cuir et en extrait quelques herbes parmi celles qu'elle vient de se procurer. À l'aide de son poignard, elle les hache finement sur une pierre plate placée devant elle, puis elle en parsème la sauce et la mélange. Elle hume de son nez délicat l'arôme qui se dégage. Pas encore satisfaite, elle va chercher dans sa cantine une épice à la vive couleur orange et en saupoudre le tout. Puis elle goûte à nouveau et soupire : c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire... Alors, parce qu'une guerrière viéra doit manger quand elle en a l'occasion, Fran consomme elle aussi son plat jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Devant ce spectacle, Pénélo s'écrie :

« Quel dommage que Balthier n'ait pas eu faim ! Mais il en reste, je devrais peut-être le mettre de côté ? questionne-t-elle pour la forme, commençant déjà à verser dans un pot le fond de la cocotte.

— NON ! » hurlent-ils tous en la faisant sursauter.

Et le reliquat de la cuisine de Pénélo se répandit sur le sol...

« Oh zut ! Enfin tant pis, ça n'est pas grave... Puisque cela vous a plu, j'en referai demain ».

**fin de chapitre**

* * *

><p>Comment avez-vous trouvé cette histoire ? Elle vous a plu ?<p>

La curiosité de ce même auditeur l'avait poussé a demander ensuite : Et si c'est Ashe qui cuisine, et si c'est Vaan, et si c'est Balthier, etc... Enfin, vous voyez. J'ai donc en réserve un autre chapitre sur ce thème, que je publierai un jour lorsque j'aurai transcrit l'histoire sur papier ( ou plutôt sur ordi).

Il y a peu d'activité sur cette fic, mais tant pis, du moment que cela plait à quelques uns. Et, si vous aussi aviez une question précise concernant la vie de nos héros, j'avais envie de vous proposer de me la soumettre (PM ou review). Je veillerai à en faire quelque chose de sympathique, dans la mesure de mes possibilités.

A bientôt peut-être.


	3. La récolte d'herbes sèches et de

Dans l'histoire qui va suivre, si le cheminement de FFXII n'y est pas vraiment important, il est tout de même mentionné. Malheureusement, il y a longtemps que j'ai joué à ce jeu. J'ai imaginé cette histoire avant de me demander si Ashe faisait partie du groupe à ce moment là, ce dont je ne suis pas sûre du tout maintenant !

J'espère que les puristes ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur, car, sans Ashe, il n'y a plus d'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>La récolte d'herbes sèches et de laine miteuse<strong>

Une fois par an, à la fin de la saison sèche, Le Sillage prenait la direction des plaines de Giza et se posait au sud, dans la région la plus chaude. Cette année aussi, en dépit de la présence de ses invités, Balthier avait bien l'intention de respecter cette tradition que lui et Fran avaient instaurée.

« Mais que voulez-vous donc faire là-bas ? s'écriait la princesse Ashe en s'époumonant derrière lui, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre ! Emmenez-nous à Bhujerba comme convenu.

— Princesse, je vais vous y emmener comme promis, n'ayez crainte, répondit le pirate tout en continuant son chemin à grandes enjambées.

— Mais nous pourrions y aller après avoir délivré Pénélo, insistait-elle.

— Impossible. C'est le moment ou jamais. Après, ce sera la saison des pluies. »

Balthier disparut de la vue de Ashe à l'angle de la coursive. Elle accéléra le pas et le rejoignit, essoufflée :

« La saison des pluies ? Quel rapport ? Je ne vous comprends pas. Je croyais que vous appréciez cette jeune fille.

— Ne mélangez pas tout. Ce ne sera l'affaire que d'une demi-journée, et nous précipiter sans crier gare à Bhujerba ne ferait qu'alerter vos ennemis.

— Vaan, dis-lui quelque chose toi ! »

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui tenait lieu de carré : une salle commune où pouvaient se réunir et manger les passagers du vaisseau. Moins imposant qu'un navire de pirate traditionnel mais beaucoup plus rapide, le pirate du ciel était fier du Sillage. L'intérieur avait été complètement réagencé de façon à aménager les soutes où des cargaisons diverses et plus ou moins légales étaient transportées. L'espace manquait donc pour l'habitat, et Vaan avait pris place dans le carré sitôt ses affaires installées dans l'étroite cabine qu'il partageait avec Bach. Il avait hâte de se mettre en route et attendait avec impatience qu'on l'appelât à l'avant, pour voir enfin les commandes.

« Lui dire quoi ? fit-il en haussant les épaules, étonné de la virulence de la jeune femme.

— Il veut s'arrêter à Giza ! jeta-t-elle en exprimant son désaccord et son mépris pour un tel comportement.

— Pourquoi ? se renseigna calmement Vaan, en se tournant vers son aîné.

— La récolte annuelle d'herbes sèches et de laine miteuse, dit Balthier en posant les deux mains sur ses hanches, l'air de dire que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

— QUOI ? » hurlèrent dans un bel ensemble Vaan et Ashe, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Mais il était dit qu'ils devraient revenir d'eux-même de leur stupéfaction : Balthier tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, vite suivi par Vaan qui ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde le décollage du Sillage.

Quant à Ashe, elle se glissa entre la table et le banc adossé à l'un des murs et s'y assit lourdement. Puis elle posa ses deux coudes sur la table et se prit le menton entre les mains, dans l'attitude d'une personne profondément perplexe et pensive.

* * *

><p>Dans une plaine roussie de soleil et battue par les vents, trois personnes écoutaient, éberluées, Balthier distribuer les rôles de chacun :<p>

« Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes : Fran, Ashe et Vaan, pour l'un, et Bach et moi-même, pour l'autre. Fran, tu dirigeras le premier et je dirigerai le second.

— Et je suppose que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire ? s'enquit Ashe, bien que la réponse lui sembla évidente.

— Ma foi, cette composition me paraît la plus efficace pour ce que nous allons faire.

— Et peut-on savoir ce que le groupe de Fran va faire ?

— Attraper les lapins du bonheur.

— Oh ! s'exclama Ashe, les joues rosissantes, prête à pardonner à Balthier alors qu'elle se disait qu'un animal porteur d'un tel nom devait être bien mignon.

— Euh... Balthier, hésita Bach, es-tu vraiment sûr que je serai à ma place à récolter des brindilles ?

— Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bach, tu te rendras très vite compte qu'aucun autre que toi ne convient mieux pour assurer cette tâche. »

Le soldat se contenta alors d'avancer son menton d'un air dubitatif, puis se campa sur ses deux jambes, dans l'attente du signal du départ.

Après avoir cheminé quelques temps tous les cinq et affronté sans peine quelques exemplaires de la faune des plaines, ils se séparèrent.

Fran fit traverser son groupe sur un pont de bois enjambant la Giza et tous les trois s'enfoncèrent dans la petite vallée qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Balthier et son coéquipier, quant à eux, parcoururent sur la rive opposée le dédale des sentiers tortueux qui suivaient le cours de la rivière.

« En voilà un ! s'écria Ashe, toute heureuse d'être la première à avoir trouvé un lapin qu'elle supposait être un lapin du bonheur.

— Non ! » la mit en garde Fran, lorsque la princesse s'approcha imprudemment de l'animal à la queue pelucheuse et aux immenses oreilles.

Il était si mignon, comme elle l'avait pensé ! Il ne s'effarouchait pas à son approche et continuait de grignoter, en remuant en tous sens ses oreilles en forme de plume. Il la fixait de ses petits yeux rouges, brillants comme des rubis, et de ses si petites pattes avant qui s'agitaient devant lui, il avait l'air de l'inviter à le caresser. Son col de fourrure blanche et duveteuse donnait envie d'y plonger les doigts. Elle avança la main...

L'instant d'après, Ashe hurla d'effroi et retira sa main. La charmante créature avait, dans un grognement terrifiant pour une bête de cette taille, ouvert largement sa gueule sur une dentition bien fournie et failli refermer ses mâchoires sur la main de la princesse. La jeune femme, de surprise, avait basculé en arrière, chu sur les fesses, tandis que la petite boule de poil, ou plutôt l'horrible monstre, se préparait à lui sauter à la gorge sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter.

Heureusement, Fran était là. D'un bond et d'un coup de son arbalète, elle assomma le lapin en plein saut qui retomba, inerte, sur Ashe.

« Aaah ! Enlève-le ! Enlève-le, hurla-t-elle. Quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on appeler une pareille monstruosité un lapin du bonheur ?

— Ils sont très craintifs et deviennent extrèmement agressifs lorsqu'on s'approche trop près d'eux. Mais si l'on reste à distance raisonnable, ils sont très doux et ne s'occupent de rien d'autre que de leur fourrure et de leur repas.

— Il va m'entendre parler, Balthier, bougonna la princesse en se relevant. Merci, Fran.

— Pas de quoi. Vaan ! »

Vaan, qui était resté à l'arrière pour affronter un hibours, haleta, entre deux coups d'épée :

« J'ar...rive, une... une seconde... ».

Entre temps, Fran expliquait la marche à suivre à Ashe :

« Nous, on va assommer les lapins du bonheur et Vaan les tondra.

— Les les... assommer ? Mais comment ?

— Par exemple, je tire un carreau avec mon arbalète pour les faire fuir vers moi, et ensuite, j'accoure et vlan, un coup avec le fût de mon arme sur leur front.

— Euh... La magie, c'est possible ?

— C'est fatiguant, mais c'est possible.

— Alors j'opte pour la magie. Plus je serais loin d'eux, mieux je me porterais.

— Essaie de ne pas les tuer quand même, et fais en sorte qu'ils ne te voient pas, sinon c'est fichu, ils se sauveront.

— C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

— Fran ? s'enquit Vaan, de retour après sa victoire sur l'hibours.

— Prends ça, dit Fran en lui mettant un appareil dans une main, et tonds-le, ajouta-t-elle, en lui remettant le lapin assommé dans l'autre.

— Euh...

— Tu lui tonds la laine de la queue.

— La laine de la queue.

— Oui.

— De ce lapin.

— Oui.

— Et, j'en fais quoi ensuite ?

— Un tas, et puis tu le mets dans un sac.

— Le tas de lapins ?

— Mais non, le tas de laine.

— Ah ! D'accord. Mais, et le lapin ?

— Tu le laisses repartir, bien sûr. La laine repoussera, et l'an prochain, nous reviendrons pour les tondre encore.

— Je vois.

— Et bien moi, pas du tout ! Franchement, à quoi va vous servir cette laine ? Elle a tant de valeur que ça ?

— Aucune. Nous ne la récoltons pas pour sa val... Ashe, regarde, en voilà un de ton côté, s'interrompit Fran en montrant du doigt une masse pelucheuse qui débouchait d'un fourré. Allez, fini la parlotte. Au travail ! »

Et sur cette admonestation de Fran, tous trois se firent un devoir de capturer et tondre autant de lapins que possible avec autant de bonheur que possible.

Pendant ce temps-là, leurs deux autres compagnons vivaient des aventures plus pastorales.

Au centre d'un pré doré par le soleil, Bach de sa grande épée à deux mains, fauchait l'herbe sèche qui ondulait légèrement au vent. Il faisait un pas et balançait son arme en vastes mouvements réguliers, et l'espace autour de lui s'élargissait. Lorsqu'il avait fini une rangée, il rassemblait en bottes serrées le foin ainsi récolté.

Et Balthier ? Que faisait-il ?  
>Se protégeait-il du soleil à l'ombre d'un arbre en indiquant nonchalant ses directives ?<br>Avait-il sorti de son sac un thermos de café et en dégustait-il l'amertume d'une tasse ?

Non, bien sûr !

Balthier surveillait, éloignant les indésirables qui s'approchaient trop près. L'herbe qui poussait dans ce terrain encaissé au creux d'un méandre de la Giza était appréciée de beaucoup parmi les animaux de ces plaines. C'est pourquoi il veillait, posté à couvert, et de loin en loin, retentissait au milieu du silence environnant la détonation caractéristique de son fusil, effrayant un quelconque représentant de la faune locale par un coup de feu tiré en l'air.

À la fin de l'après-midi, chacun avait rempli son dû. Laine et herbes furent embarquées dans le Sillage.

Ce soir-là, dans le carré, la conversation tourna autour de la chasse et de la récolte.  
>Vaan n'en pouvait plus de rire en décrivant l'allure des lapins du bonheur après qu'il leur eût tondu la laine de la queue. Ashe s'était trouvée suffisamment vengée dans son amour propre à la vue de ces lapins sautillants et prenant la fuite, leur air mignon complètement mit à mal par cette queue dénudée qui ressemblait maintenant à celle d'un rat des égouts de Garamsythe.<br>Bach s'estimait satisfait : il avait eu son content d'exercice physique et les quelques heures qu'il allait devoir passer dans l'étroitesse du navire ne le gênaient plus autant. Il râlait cependant, devant le traitement que Balthier avait réservé à sa précieuse épée et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures d'un aiguisage laborieux pour que le fil de son arme retrouve son tranchant.

La nuit venue, lorsque Ashe se coucha, bien qu'elle trouva son matelas confortable, il lui parut étrange. Lorsqu'elle bougeait, il bruissait !

« Ah ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, je sais !

— Qu'y-a-t-il ? l'interrogea Fran, allongée sur la couchette du dessus.

— Nos matelas sont bourrés avec de l'herbe sèche.

— Oui. Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ?

— Non. Je viens juste de m'en apercevoir. Et je suppose que nos oreillers...

— Remplis de laine miteuse, compléta Fran.

— Mon dieu, gémit Ashe, je vais en avoir des cauchemars.

— Tout de même pas », assura Fran.

Tout de même, songeait la princesse alors qu'elle s'endormait, les gens du commun ont d'incroyables ressources et sont capables d'incroyables prodiges !

**fin de La récolte d'herbes sèches et de laine miteuse**


	4. La mélancolie d'un pirate du ciel

**La mélancolie d'un pirate du ciel**

Balthier regrettait le confort de son vaisseau. Sa couchette au matelas d'herbes sèches qu'on ne trouvait que dans les plaines de Giza, qui lui apportait un support moelleux et que Fran renouvelait régulièrement ; ses draps de percale blancs si agréables sur la peau ; le grincement des poutrelles d'acier de la coque qui jouait sur les couches d'airs, musique familière à ses oreilles ; ses livres favoris alignés sur les étagères ; son service à café de fine porcelaine, rangé dans un coffre d'ébène à l'intérieur de velours rouge ; sa malle en bois d'acajou aux ferrures de cuivre jaune où se trouvaient soigneusement pliés ses chemises à jabot de dentelle, ses gilets aux parements richement brodés et ses pantalons de cuir tanné ; et le panorama offert par les hublots de sa cabine sur l'infinie liberté du ciel.

Ici, tout ce qu'il voyait se résumait à de la poussière ocre sur fond de roches jaunâtres et quelques buissons desséchés. Pitoyable.

Mais ce qui lui manquait par dessus tout, c'était la cuisine de Fran.

Pourtant, s'il avait dû abandonner Le Sillage, ce n'était pas le cas de la viéra qui l'accompagnait toujours. Mais de pirate du ciel, il s'était retrouvé guide d'une princesse sans trône ni pays, mentor d'un jeune orphelin et de sa jeune amie, avec comme seul support un capitaine renégat dont l'allégeance à la jeune femme dépassait le cadre du devoir.  
>Tout d'abord embauché comme transporteur, les besoins de cette équipée s'étaient vite avérés d'une toute autre nature. Autrement dit, toute une troupe d'éléments incontrôlables dépendait de lui ! Une situation qu'il n'avait voulu pour rien au monde, mais son implication personnelle dans cette aventure s'était confirmée lors de leur passage à sa ville natale. Étrange main du destin !<p>

Un souffle de vent envoya vers lui un nuage de poussière et il pressa sa main droite au poignet recouvert d'une manchette de dentelle sur son nez et sa bouche. Il soupira, baissant la tête sur ses jambières à la couleur terne et grisâtre, et qui, ce matin seulement, étaient encore noires et brillantes.

Tout était morne, sans saveur dans cette région des sables d'Ogir-yensa, et ce n'était pas l'apparition soudaine d'un chocobo brun égaré qui pourrait le dérider. Mais déjà, Vaan se précipitait, tout à sa joie de pouvoir le dompter, ignorant que ces bêtes n'en font qu'à leur tête et ne sont vos compagnons que tant que vous pouvez les nourrir, et encore... Pénélo riait et Bach affichait un sourire benêt. Seule, Ashe n'était pas d'humeur. Fran, à son habitude, restait vigilante.

Oui, ce qui lui manquait par dessus tout, c'était la cuisine de Fran. Car ce soir, c'était le tour de Vaan. C'est à dire que Vaan serait chargé de préparer le repas, et qui disait Vaan, disait Pénélo, immanquablement...

Le soleil se couchait dans une brume de chaleur ondoyante qui rendait toute tentative de description vouée à l'échec. Un instant, vous soupiriez de l'engourdissement dû à la fournaise environnante, l'instant d'après vous frissonniez sous la froidure des ténèbres galopantes. Le désert. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un pirate du ciel.

Vaan, qui aspirait à l'être, le serait-il un jour ?

Il ne semblait incommodé d'aucune manière par cet abrupt différence de température. Un citadin, un garçon qui n'avait jamais quitté la ville, pouvait-il vraiment avoir ce genre de réaction ? Pénélo l'étonnait également. Leur jeune âge ? Peu probable, même si cela aidait. Non, tous les deux avaient dû en voir de toutes les couleurs dans leur jeune vie, et c'est cela qui permettait qu'ils s'adaptent aussi aisément à tous les changements qu'ils subissaient durant ce voyage. Malgré cela leur curiosité et leur entrain étaient intacts. Il ne pouvait décider s'il leur enviait cette énergie propre à leur âge ou bien si cela le fatiguait.

Basch, le vieux soldat, ne laissait rien paraître. Ashe, la princesse, non plus, pour une toute autre raison : orgueil et éducation. Une princesse n'a jamais froid. Une princesse n'a jamais peur. Sur eux deux, le désert n'aurait aucune emprise.

Fran, pupille de la forêt, n'était pas dans son élément au milieu des sables et du vent que nul obstacle ne vient briser. Mais désert ou forêt, c'était la nature. Et la nature, elle pouvait la comprendre.

Tous les six s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp sensé les réchauffer. Ashe et Pénélo discutaient et jacassaient comme seules le savent faire les femmes, et pour une fois, Balthier s'en réjouissait : « _Continuez comme cela, mes jolies, jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt_ » implorait-il en silence. Sans l'aide de Pénélo, Vaan pourrait leur cuisiner un plat correct à défaut d'un met délectable.

Balthier avait faim. L'avant-veille, cela avait été le tour de Bach. Un désastre. Mieux valait ne pas en parler. Les avait-ils confondus avec un troupeau de chevaux sauvages ? La veille, Ashe avait été la préparatrice de leur dîner. Preuve avait été faite que les cours de cuisine n'étaient pas compris dans l'éducation des princesses. Celle-ci s'était confondue en mille excuses et avait promis de s'améliorer sous l'égide de Fran. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir après ce discours passionné tout autant que larmoyant ? Dure vie que celle d'un gentleman, ce qu'il se targuait d'être !

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait manger ! Quelque chose de bon, de simple. Ni trop salé, ni trop épicé ; pas trop cuit mais pas trop cru non plus. Des fruits suffiraient. Mais où trouver des fruits dans ce désert où aucun arbre ne pouvait pousser ? Décidément, les étendues sableuses étaient l'ennemi des pirates du ciel. C'était une misère que les chocobos ne soient pas comestibles ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait abattu celui qu'ils avaient rencontré dans l'après-midi. Mais leur chair se révélait trop ferme et nerveuse et ne se prêtait pas à la cuisson, sauf celle de leurs petits, ce à quoi les filles s'étaient opposées dès le début de leur voyage...

Finalement, Vaan se leva et, affichant des airs de conspirateur, fourragea dans son sac tout en interpellant Fran :

« Dis-moi, Fran, te reste-t-il quelques unes de tes herbes aromatiques ?

— Oh! Je vais t'aider, Vaan.

— Pas de souci, Pénélo, c'est mon tour. Reste à tenir compagnie à Ashe plutôt.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. Si j'ai un problème, je t'appellerai. D'accord ?

— Bon, d'accord. Tu veux bien l'aider, Fran ?

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Super. C'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude, tu sais. »

Balthier apprécia l'élégance avec laquelle Vaan avait repoussé l'offre de Pénélo. Cela démontrait son expérience en la matière et il commença à espérer, sinon satisfaire son palais, du moins, assouvir sa faim.

En tout cas, dans le clair obscur généré par les flammes et la nuit tombée, il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit de ce que Vaan préparait. Son profil se découpait en ombre chinoise. Un temps, il s'était agité autour de son butin en faisant de grand gestes. Puis il avait rempli un récipient et l'avait installé au dessus du foyer. De temps en temps, il disséminait dans la soupière qui glougloutait au dessus des braises, une pincée d'herbes sauvages que Fran avait ramassées tout au long de leur périple. Il remuait l'ensemble énergiquement et attendait que les bulles renaissent. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'odeur soit désagréable. Elle était... déroutante. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle ne correspondait à aucun plat dont il pouvait se rappeler. Le faible espoir du pirate de pouvoir manger à sa faim ce soir commença à s'évanouir comme le faisait la fumée qui montait de la marmite pour s'effilocher dans les airs.

Au bout d'un moment, Vaan estima que le plat était prêt. Il servit une assiette, et il goûta ! Cela peut sembler malotru pour certains, mais pour Balthier, c'était le gage d'un bon cuisinier : qui servirait un plat à autrui sans l'avoir goûté lui-même et s'être assuré au moins que c'était mangeable ?

Après avoir observé de près les réactions de ce jeune novice en art culinaire, il se prépara à accepter le ragoût, breuvage, soupe : il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était.

Dans son assiette emplie d'une sauce épaisse au fumet prononcé, se trouvaient quelques morceaux de viande finement découpés mélangés à ce qui lui semblait être... des grains de raisins ! Étrange, très étrange... D'un air dubitatif, il prit du bout de sa cuillère un échantillon de l'accommodement. Ce n'était pas mauvais, non. Le goût était puissant et demandait un approfondissement. Cette fois-ci, il osa prendre viande et accompagnement tous en même temps et il referma la bouche sur la cuillerée.

Après deux jours de famine, il était au paradis. La viande fondait sous son palais, la pulpe sucrée du raisin – car c'étaient bien des grains de raisin – se mariait divinement avec la sauce et venait en adoucir le goût. Dans un silence religieux, il apprécia chaque bouchée de ce que Vaan avait préparé.

Puis, il s'essuya délicatement la bouche et se tourna vers l'adolescent :

« Dis-moi, Vaan, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Tu as aimé ?

— Oui, beaucoup. C'était délicieux. Alors ?

— Aucun de vous ne devine ce que je vous ai servi ? demanda Vaan à la ronde, au lieu de répondre à la question de Balthier.

— De la tortue ? avança Pénélo.

— Pas du tout ! répondit Vaan en riant.

— Du lapin ? essaya Ashe avec espoir, encore irritée de sa mésaventure pas si lointaine avec un lapin du bonheur.

— Et non. »

Vaan se tourna vers Fran : « Et toi ? », avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait écarté prudemment les morceaux de viande sur le rebord de son assiette sans y avoir touché. « Goûtes-y. Tu pourrais apprécier. »

Fran jeta un regard suspicieux vers Vaan et se trouva prise dans le piège de ses yeux brillants d'innocence et d'espièglerie. Elle s'empara d'un morceau de viande, et du bout des dents, mordit dedans. Elle mâcha précautionneusement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et elle regarda Vaan.

« C'est de la volaille. De la coquatrice, je dirais. »

Vaan hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Quoi ? Mais cela fait trois jours que nous n'avons plus vu une seule de ses poules en furie ! s'exclama Balthier, que la chasse à la coquatrice avait rendu pour toujours allergique à la seule vue de ses volatiles.

— J'en ai faisandé une petite.

— Faisandé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se renseigna Ashe.

— C'est quand tu laisses pendant quelques jours le gibier sans le préparer ni rien faire pour le conserver. Normalement, il faut le suspendre, mais là...

— Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Où as-tu appris ça ?

— À la Mer de Sable (1). C'est un chasseur qui venait de la côte de Phon qui m'en a parlé. Tu sais, Pénélo, chez lui, à Port Balfonheim, c'est considéré comme un met délicat. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu ne connaisses pas, Balthier. Hé, Balthier, tu vas bien ? »

Balthier avait pâli. Il était même blême. Un goût acide remontait vers son gosier. Il pensait à la viande, cette viande blanche sous son plumage chamarré, attendant sous cette chaleur torride pendant trois jours dans le sac de Vaan où se trouvait Dieu seul savait quoi encore. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était une viande faisandée, mais il était sûr que la façon de faire de Vaan n'était pas très hygiénique. Le confinement, l'odeur... Une main sur le cœur, une autre sur la bouche, il se leva et courut plié en deux par les crampes de son estomac vers un endroit à l'écart où il pourrait soulager la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Ce soir-là, son image de pirate de ciel, élégant et charmeur, en prit un coup. Alors que Fran, l'air amusé, lui frottait doucement le dos pour l'aider à passer ce mauvais moment, il repensait avec nostalgie à son vaisseau, ancré au milieu de nulle part, et désirait par-dessus tout se trouver sur le pont promenade du Sillage, où il aurait pu siroter une tasse de café noir. Très, très noir.

**fin de La mélancolie d'un pirate du ciel**

* * *

><p>(1) Taverne dans le quartier commerçant de Rabanastre<p> 


End file.
